


A Vulcan's Valentine's Day

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: IDIC [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Firestar - Freeform, Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance is logical sometimes.</p><p>Written by Lisa (Firestar).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vulcan's Valentine's Day

IDIC Series

A Vulcan's Valentine's Day

By Fire Wolfe

Series: TOS

Rating: PG

Summary: Romance is logical sometimes.

Disclaimer: TOS Star Trek and its characters all belong to their creator and the corporations. I am just borrowing them for a while.

 

Sarek walked with Amanda along the riverfront of Port Huron, Michigan. This small American town was hosting a conference on Native American languages and how they related to other human speech patterns. Sarek had surprised Amanda by finding tickets to the conference. He considered it logical for her to attend this event as they had no pressing Federation or Vulcan business. He knew full well that his aduna often sacrificed for his profession and he hoped that this would show her he valued her work as well.

Amanda had been rather shocked at this chance, but she was not about to miss it. The conference was being hosted in a very lovely town that was not far from her family’s roots. She knew that this would be a much-needed break for both her and Sarek. For the past year they had been extremely busy with his diplomatic work for the Federation and the demands of the High Council. It was clear that this schedule would not let up any time soon. It was why she had accepted his sudden interest in her work and in her heritage. Amanda could admit if only to herself that sometimes Sarek's work life was difficult to deal with. She was only human and all too often they had to race to put out a fire here or there. The problem was Sarek was just too skilled. If he was involved negotiations tended to go quickly and smoothly. He was in high demand as a mediator.

She sighed as she unpacked their bags. They were staying in the Thomas Edison Inn and it was a lovely two-century-old building. Their suite was luxurious and she knew it would be relaxing to be here. She had to admit that it was almost romantic. A small giggle escaped her as she considered that they were in the honeymoon suite. They had been bonded for several years now and she knew that Vulcans did not really do Valentine's Day. After all it was a very emotional holiday for humans.

Sarek saw no need to have romantic dinners though he did prize their very few private times. She grinned and knew that Sarek would never understand how enjoyable this was for her. He had been forced to book the honeymoon suite as their previous hotel had suffered a water main break. She grinned. He had inadvertently gotten her a Valentines gift she could love and share with him. Their time alone here would allow their bond to deepen and if she was willing to pretend a little... well the suite was made for lovers and fortunately that was one area Sarek never let her down in. He might miss the need for roses and chocolate but, he never denied their mutual need. That alone would make it a memorable holiday. She smiled and wished that maybe she could give the conference a miss. Then again, Sarek had gone to a lot of trouble. Then there was always later tonight. She hummed as she went to take a long hot soak. Sarek would not be back for at least an hour and she had no intention of  
wasting that time brooding. Vulcans and Valentine's Day were just not compatible. Sarek did show he cared but Chocolate and roses...well that was a human indulgence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarek walked down the main street of Port Huron and spotted a lovely dress in the window of a local shop. The bright colored garment reminded him of the dress Amanda had worn all those years ago when they had first gotten together. Sarek knew that the holiday of Valentine's Day was upon them. He could admit it was highly illogical. He was Vulcan and did not experience romantic love. However, early in his marriage his brother Daniel and his father-in-law John along with Harris had warned him that human wives needed to be shown that they were valued. Valentine's Day was a day that was traditionally used to reinforce one's commitment to ones mate. 

As a Vulcan that idea had seemed logical. So he had tried to find ways to show he cared without indulging in foolish emotional displays. This conference had been a very useful event. It coincided with the holiday and he had free time away from his duties to both the clan and the Federation. He hoped that by taking Amanda to this event he would show her how deeply he valued her work. He knew full well all too often her work took a back seat to his own.

He had decided it was logical to prove his caring. When possible he took time off on the holiday. If they were on Vulcan he would take Amanda to her favorite concert or play. If they were on Earth he sought out events that showed he valued her family, life and work and heritage. He had believed that this showed he valued his mate.

Of course Daniel teased him and said he had not a romantic bone in his body. So, this year he had sought expert advice. He had gone to Sara. She had given him some ideas. So that was why he was walking down a street in this small town looking for a Romantic gift. Sara had assured him that Amanda loved his thoughtfulness but that perhaps she needed a little more reminder of how they met and fell in love. Sara assured him that he was not the first husband to stumble on this day. He had not understood that comment but, he had decided to take her advice.

Looking at the dress he noted it was in a style that would be perfect for the conference. He slipped into the shop and had it purchased along with the proper footwear and jewellery. This garment would remind his beloved that he remembered their beginning and wanted more time together. That both their heritages had value. As he left he passed a vender selling flowers. He stopped the blooms were lovely and they reminded him of Amanda's garden on Vulcan. Perhaps a dozen or so would remind her that they had a lovely garden to share at home.

It would not due for Amanda to think he did not value her hard work on building that lovely retreat. He had carried them as he headed back to the Inn. He suddenly smelled something. Turning into a small shop he saw a pair of humans making chocolate fudge. It smelled wonderful. While he knew indulging would be foolish for him he knew Amanda loved fudge. He ordered some and had it packed. Leaving he now carried flowers and chocolates. A very logical way to show his aduna he cared.

Amanda took a long hot soak in the tub. Oh how lovely the water felt. She missed soaks like this on Vulcan. Water was far too precious to waste on a bubble bath. Twenty minutes later she got out and dried off. She hoped Sarek got back soon. They had to leave for the opening dinner soon. She did not want to miss any speeches. As she entered their bedroom she froze. Lying across the bed was a lovely blue and gold dress. It was made of the finest silk and had a very soft leather skirt. She went over to it and picked up a note.

Amanda I found this dress and thought it would be appropriate for our dinner conference. It matches the robes you picked out for me to wear. The shoes and other accessories are in the box on the bed. I had T'Mara bring it up to you.  
Sarek

Ok maybe a Vulcan could find a romantic gift.

 

Ten minutes later Amanda was joined by Sarek. He handed her the Roses and Fudge.

"I found these. They reminded me of home. This fudge was made from a recipe similar to your grandmothers. I do hope it is something you will enjoy."

Amanda was stunned. Sarek had bought her roses and Candy on Valentine's Day. So who stole Sarek and who is the romantic male in his place?

Amanda took the gifts. She smelled the rose and set the fudge aside. "We can share that when we come back." She then slipped into her husband's arms.

"Sarek thank you. This is the most romantic thing you have ever done. I love you."

Sarek was a bit shocked by the sudden hug but he held Amanda. It seemed his gifts once more proved he valued his mate. Perhaps there was some value to this emotional human holiday after all.

Fini


End file.
